


sonho meu

by giula (giucorreias)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mal-entendidos, Tsundere
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giucorreias/pseuds/giula
Summary: Viktor era estúpido, e Yuri nunca cometeria o mesmo erro.





	sonho meu

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic é pro delipa dos tropes, um desafio da panelinha da limonada (https://www.facebook.com/groups/1496203540645612/). Meu tema era tsundere. Ia fazer Sherlock, mas aí por que não Yurio?

O portão de embarque estava repleto de pessoas perambulando de um lado para o outro, apressadas ou não, carregando suas bolsas de mão. Pessoas que viviam uma vida comum, que não conheciam a excitação de uma vitória, a sensação de se suspender em um giro, de se equilibrar sobre as lâminas de um par de patins.

Yuri pôs sua mochila em uma cadeira de metal ao seu lado, lançou um olhar entediado para Yakov, que se sentou à sua frente, e puxou seu smartphone do bolso. Várias notificações piscaram na sua tela de bloqueio, sem que ele sequer precisasse desbloqueá-lo.

 

_ Herói do Cazaquistão resgata fada russa _

 

— Tch. — Yuri fez uma careta. A pior parte não era ele ser chamado de fada. Afinal, ele trabalhara longas horas no estúdio de balé para se tornar o mais próximo possível de uma prima ballerina. Fada era  _ exatamente _ o que ele queria ser.

O problema estava na palavra resgatado. Em colocá-lo como a dama em perigo.

Ele  _ fora _ resgatado.

Mas a questão era que ele não precisava ter sido.

Yuri sabia muito bem como lidar com suas fãs: fugir era apenas sua preferência. 

Com um movimento irritado, ele se livrou da notificação. E da seguinte. E de uma outra que surgira. Três dias depois e as pessoas ainda achavam a situação interessante.

— Jornalistas malditos — resmungou. — Estúpidos. Imbecis. Obtusos. Bando de abutres. — Ele quase esmagou o celular e o jogou em algum lugar, mas mudou de ideia quando Lilia lançou um olhar atravessado em sua direção. Em vez disso, Yuri guardou o celular na mochila, cruzou os braços e fez bico.

— Yuri — Yakov chamou. Yuri não respondeu, mas virou o rosto para encará-lo. — Só me prometa que isso não vai ser um problema. — Yakov apontou para ele e para a mochila, indicando o celular. Yuri considerou não responder, só pra irritá-lo, mas decidiu que preferia não ter que lidar com um técnico irritado no voo de volta para a Rússia.

— Já faz tempo que eu parei de me importar com o que os jornais falam sobre mim, Yakov. Isso não vai ser um problema.

O técnico franziu os lábios, como se decidisse se devia ou não falar o que estava em sua mente. Entediado, Yuri quase pegou o celular antes de se lembrar das notificações. Então voltou a cruzar os braços e fazer bico, alternando entre encarar furiosamente os aviões e as pessoas em volta.

— Eu não me referia a isso. Não se faça de estúpido, Yuri.

Em resposta, Yuri revirou os olhos. Se não eram as manchetes do jornal, então ele não fazia ideia do que Yakov poderia considerar um problema. Ele passeou mentalmente pelos últimos acontecimentos: será que ele estava preocupado com a medalha de ouro? Isso não queria dizer que Yuri iria relaxar. Muito pelo contrário! Começar pelo topo queria dizer que ele teria que se esforçar cada vez mais para superar a si mesmo — e a Viktor, e ao Porco.

Ainda assim, não parecia ser o problema. Yakov o  _ conhecia _ . Como poderia achar que Yuri daria menos que o seu melhor simplesmente porque já ganhara uma vez? Que relaxaria a ponto de dar abertura para uma pessoa menos merecedora chegar ao pódio, acima de si?

— Desembucha, Yakov.

O técnico tirou o chapéu que sempre usava em público, passou a mão pelo cabelo e recolocou o chapéu no lugar. Parecia desconfortável, como se não quisesse estar tendo aquela conversa. Em um estalo, Yuri entendeu.

— Não abandone uma carreira brilhante por causa de um- — Yakov fez uma pausa, tentando buscar a palavra certa. Yuri fez uma careta mal-humorada, como se o desafiasse a continuar. — Bem, por causa de uma- — Yakov franziu os lábios brevemente, depois trincou os dentes. Yuri, por sua vez, pensou em dizer alguma coisa, mas ficou em silêncio, os olhos semicerrados, torcendo para não estar certo. — Infatuação.

Yuri descruzou os braços, irritado. Flexionou as mãos. Transformou em punhos. Ele queria socar alguma coisa. Deus, como queria socar alguma coisa! 

E socou.

Socou a cadeira na qual estava sentado, mãos quentes no metal frio. A dor não diminuiu sua — raiva? irritação? Pior, Lilia pedindo por modos só piorou seu humor. Ele grunhiu alguma coisa e pensou em sair e ignorar a conversa. Não, isso parecia covarde. Yuri não era covarde. Ele enfrentava as coisas de frente e as chutava, se pudesse.

Não podia chutar Yakov.

Yuri já tentara.

Em vez disso, respirou fundo.

— Eu. Não. Sou. Viktor. Nikiforov.

Sua resposta veio rápida, ainda que ele pausasse ao fim de cada palavra. Talvez assim seu técnico entendesse? Yuri lutara com unhas e dentes pra chegar onde chegara, e jamais abandonaria a patinação por alguém. Por mais talentoso que esse alguém fosse. Havia coisas que você não fazia por nada — nem por amor. E Viktor… Viktor era um idiota.

A discussão provavelmente teria durado mais — Yakov estava pronto para responder alguma coisa e Yuri se preparava para gritar ou socar ou chutar —, mas uma voz feminina indicou que o avião partiria logo e eles precisavam se mover.

Eles não retomaram a discussão no voo.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Yuri odiava pessoas.

Na maior parte das vezes, porque elas eram estúpidas. Faziam perguntas óbvias, não notavam as coisas, não faziam o que queriam porque não admitiam para os outros que queriam ou que eram capazes de fazer.

Havia algumas pessoas que ele tolerava. Lilia, Yakov, Viktor. Eles sabiam o que era sucesso e o que era trabalhar duro para alcançá-lo. Havia uma pessoa que ele amava: seu avô, que sempre estivera por perto, que o criara e apoiara em todos os momentos. 

E então havia Otabek. 

Yuri ainda não se decidira onde ele se encaixava.

Às vezes, Yuri o odiava. Odiava seus longos silêncios, seus olhares perscrutadores, seu franzir de lábios desinteressado. Às vezes, Yuri o tolerava. Tolerava suas conversas, sua presença, sua auto-estima vacilante.

E aí tinha vezes, como aquela, em que eles estavam juntos e Otabek conseguia fazê-lo se esquecer de que em algumas horas haveria uma competição. Mais que isso, conseguia fazê-lo se esquecer de que os dois eram rivais e competiriam por um lugar no pódio. 

— A vista daqui me lembra a vista de Almaty.

— Hm? — Yuri se virou para encará-lo. Otabek segurava um dos joelhos com uma mão e com a outra se apoiava num dos degraus da escadaria. Ele olhava para o horizonte, os olhos concentrados em alguma coisa que Yuri não conseguia discernir.

— Se você se sentar nas escadas da Catedral de Zenkov, pode ver alguma coisa mais ou menos assim. — Ele apontou para o cenário. — Me deixa nostálgico.

Havia indícios de um sorriso no rosto de Otabek.

Era uma visão estranha, senão rara, e Yuri não conseguiu se impedir de sorrir também. Escondeu seu sorriso quase um segundo depois, antes que Otabek pudesse notá-lo.

— Sabe o que me lembra da Rússia? — Yuri perguntou depois de alguns segundos de silêncio. Otabek virou-se para ele, as sobrancelhas arqueadas em curiosidade. — Frio.

Otabek deixou escapar um barulho baixo, e Yuri levou algum tempo para perceber que era uma risada. Yuri fez uma careta; depois, cruzou os braços. Soprou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto. Quando Otabek continuou rindo, ele revirou os olhos e o empurrou para o lado.

— Ei! — reclamou. — Estúpido.

Otabek não pareceu se importar.

— É só que- — ele ainda estava rindo. — É uma resposta tão… — ele balançou a mão direita, procurando por palavras. —   _ Você _ .

Yuri semicerrou os olhos, os braços ainda cruzados, mas aliviou a careta para um quase-sorriso.

— A maioria das pessoas diria “o barulho do mar” ou alguma baboseira poética.

— Eu não sou como a maioria das pessoas — Yuri resmungou. Encarou o céu, que já mostrava indícios do anoitecer. Mal notara o tempo passar.

— Não. — Otabek concordou, olhando-o. — Não, você não é.

Foi a vez de Yuri erguer as sobrancelhas em curiosidade, mas Otabek não disse mais nada. Eles ficaram sentados em um silêncio confortável por mais alguns minutos, até o céu terminar de escurecer e Otabek se levantar e pegar o capacete da moto que deixara descansando atrás de si.

— O dia começa cedo amanhã — justificou-se. Não precisava. Yuri entendia. Mesmo que quisesse ficar ali, fazendo nada na companhia dele (ao invés de fazendo nada na companhia de Yakov ou Viktor ou Katsudon).

— Sim — Yuri estalou o pescoço e alongou os braços, antes de aceitar o capacete reserva, subir na moto e se segurar no torso de seu melhor, senão único, amigo.

Essa parte sempre lhe dava frio na barriga.

Sem dúvida por causa da moto.

  
  
  
  
  
  


— Yuri! Davai! — Otabek gritou de algum lugar da arquibancada.

O mundo pareceu se encaixar um pouquinho nos eixos.

  
  
  
  
  
  


— Por que você é meu amigo? — Yuri perguntou de repente, encarando a tela do celular. Ele estivera comendo Pirozhki silenciosamente enquanto Otabek discorria sobre as mudanças que queria fazer no próprio programa livre. Otabek o encarou, surpreso e pareceu sem palavras por um instante.

— De onde veio isso?

— Eu sempre me perguntei. — Yuri passou a mão pelo cabelo loiro. — O que te levou a falar comigo naquele dia antes da final.

— Eu já disse, não disse? Yuri Plisetski tem um olhar de soldado inesquecível. De todos os patinadores, você era o mais… — Otabek balançou a mão, como sempre fazia quando procurava uma palavra. Yuri notava essas coisas, agora. — Parecido… comigo.

— Hm. — Yuri aceitou a resposta com um balançar de ombros e voltou a mordiscar seu Pirozhki. — Eu acho que colocar um toe loop quádruplo na combinação seria perigoso. Você nunca conseguiu terminá-lo em uma competição, não é mesmo?

— Yuri.

— Que foi?

— Por que você é meu amigo?

Yuri fez uma pausa.  _ Sua companhia é maravilhosa _ , pensou.  _ Eu não te odeio metade do tempo. Falar com você me faz bem. Gosto do som da sua voz _ .

— Você me pediu — disse por fim.

Parecia ser a resposta certa, porque Otabek voltou a falar sobre o programa livre.

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Patinador do Cazaquistão comprometido? _

O Patinador do Cazaquistão, Otabek Altin, segundo lugar no último campeonato regional da Ásia, foi visto nesta terça-feira em um café com uma misteriosa mulher na cidade de Almaty, onde nasceu.

Desde que perdeu o pódio do Grand Prix pela segunda vez consecutiva, o misterioso cazaquistanês tem se mantido fora da grande mídia. Seria esse o grande segredo que estava escondendo?

  
  
  
  
  
  


Alguma coisa estava errada e não era porque Yuri errara seu triplo pela quarta vez seguida. 

Bem, talvez fosse um pouquinho por causa disso.

Ele grunhiu, frustrado, e se levantou.

Tentou.

Caiu.

Levantou.

Tentou.

Caiu.

— Merda! — gritou, chutando o gelo com seu patins. — Merda! Merda! Merda! Merda! — Uma, duas, três, quatro. Ele passou a mão enluvada pelo rosto, que suava, tirou o cabelo da testa e se preparou para tentar mais uma vez. Não ia errar. Se se concentrasse…

— Yuri! — Yakov chamou. Havia mais preocupação em sua voz que irritação, e isso deixou  _ Yuri _ mais irritado. Ele se virou para seu técnico, uma carranca no rosto. — Talvez seja melhor fazermos uma pausa.

— Eu não preciso de uma pausa, eu preciso acertar a porcaria desse salto! — Ele chutou o gelo mais uma vez.

Foi a vez de Yakov passar a mão no rosto.

— Talvez se você resolvesse o problema com… seu amigo?

Yuri cruzou os braços. Montou uma carranca. Deslizou pelo rink até chegar ao seu técnico e encará-lo direto no rosto.

— Eu jamais deixaria uma coisa como essa atrapalhar minha patinação.

— Obviamente deixaria — Viktor cantarolou em algum lugar atrás de seu ombro. Quando Yuri se virou para olhá-lo, Viktor soltou o triplo que causara tantas quedas em seu adversário. Yuri trincou os dentes. — Acho pouco profissional da sua parte deixar seu orgulho te impedir de resolver um problema que está claramente afetando sua patinação, Yurio.

— Meu. nome. não. é. Yurio! — ele deslizou na direção de Viktor, dessa vez, pronto para empurrá-lo, mas Viktor patinou para fora do caminho com facilidade. Yuri considerou tentar mais uma vez, mas decidiu-se por grunhir para ele.

Viktor riu.

— Ouça seu técnico, Yurio. — Viktor provocou ao sair do rink. Foi até onde estava a mochila de Yuri, pescou o celular e apertou alguns botões.

— Ei!

— Eu já até disquei pra você! — Viktor jogou o celular na direção de Yuri, que o pegou com uma mão. Quando encarou a tela, viu a foto da bandeira do cazaquistão, a imagem do contato de Otabek.

— Insuportável! — Yuri gritou para ele.

— Me agradeça depois! — Viktor gritou em resposta.

Yuri grunhiu para o telefone e considerou desligar. Tarde demais, a tela já exibia os segundos que indicavam que havia alguém do outro lado da linha. Três, quatro, cinco, seis. Yuri respirou fundo.

— -uri? Você está aí?

— Alô.

— Yuri! — Otabek parecia aliviado. — Eu estava tentando falar com você.

— Hm? Eu estava treinando.

— Por dois dias direto?

Yuri não respondeu.

— É sobre a reportagem? Olha…

— Que reportagem?

— Não faça jogos comigo, Yuri. — O suspiro de Otabek foi audível. Yuri conseguia imaginá-lo arquear as sobrancelhas em decepção, franzir os lábios, fechar os olhos. — Você não faz jogos. Você, quando quer uma coisa, vai lá é pega. É uma das características que eu mais- — Otabek se cortou. Um longo silêncio se seguiu na linha.

Yuri tirou o celular do ouvido para checar se a ligação não tinha caído. Quarenta segundos. Quarenta e um. Quarenta e dois.

— Otabek?

— Ela era uma amiga. Nós patinamos juntos no Canadá. Ela estava no Cazaquistão e resolveu me visitar. Ela nunca levou patinação muito a sério, então não ficou muito conhecida. Yuri…

— Hm?

— Só… me diga se eu estou me iludindo. — Yuri franziu os lábios. Fechou os olhos. Respirou fundo. Seria fácil, muito fácil, dizer que estava. Mas seria estúpido, também.

Dois anos antes ele se prometera não ser idiota como o Viktor.

Ali estava ele sendo pior.

— Não — respondeu suavemente. — Não. — Otabek pareceu voltar a respirar. — Podemos conversar mais tarde? Tem uma coisa que eu preciso fazer.

— Ok.

Yuri terminou a ligação, entregou o celular na mão de Yakov e finalmente — finalmente — conseguiu fazer o triplo.

  
  
  
  
  
  


de Nikiforov

27 de julho ● 18:25

_ de nada!! (: _


End file.
